


Together

by thezonefic



Category: Demon Under Glass (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Simon have escaped the Delphi project, and Simon decides the time is right to claim Joe as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> The movie itself is not by any stretch of the imagination a good one, but something about these two characters just reached out and grabbed me, like I really need another fandom. BTW ‘’ are thoughts. Words in all caps are Simon using the ‘power’ of his voice to control (for lack of a better term) humans. Warnings: Maybe some dubious consent issues???? Beta: Kerorin Sama, beta extraordinaire.
> 
> AN: Simon’s visits ended with: “We’re going into the night, Joseph, deep into the night,” Simon replied a smile apparent in his voice. “To a place that Delphi will never discover, and we will both be safe.” Series/Sequel: sequel to Simon’s Visit

Disclaimers: Well I certainly don’t own them. If I did, one: they have a lot more fun, two: I’d actually have some really money not the intermittent virtual kind; therefore no copyright infringement. Everybody you recognize from the movie belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money.

Notes: The movie itself is not by any stretch of the imagination a good one, but something about these two characters just reached out and grabbed me, like I really need another fandom. BTW ‘’ are thoughts. Words in all caps are Simon using the ‘power’ of his voice to control (for lack of a better term) humans.

“Joseph, wake up; you have been sleeping for the last 14 hours. You need to eat and drink something, otherwise you will be ill,” Simon crooned as he gently shook the young physician’s shoulder.

“G’way,” Joe slurred, pulling at the sheet and duvet as the vampire slowly pulled off them off of his bare shoulder. “Cold… Stop, sleepy still.”

“Joseph,” the softly accented voice continued crooning. “I have coffee – hot, sweet and strong, coffee just the way you like it. And sweet rolls; big, sticky ones with plenty of icing sugar. All you have to do is get up to eat and drink.”

“Si…mon,” Joe whined as the sheet he desperately tried to keep covering his sleep-warmed body was relentlessly pulled away. “I’m tired; I want to sleep still, go’way.”

“So you will, just as soon as you eat and drink what I have brought for you; and I am not going anywhere.”

Joseph McKay slowly rolled over onto his back, rubbing childishly at the sleep encrusted eyes blinking owlishly at the vampire. “Simon?”

“Who else, Joseph were you expecting? I certainly hope it wasn’t anyone else,” Simon smirked at the now awakened human. “There aren’t too many people that you would be safe with, outside of me.”

Shrugging the cool hand off of his shoulder, Joe half turned petulantly to the bedside table where a large ceramic mug containing the promised coffee waited. “Thank you for the reminder Simon, like I needed it. I am well aware of Delphi’s interest in me and my genetic code; and, more importantly, to you, with your interest in fucking my ass,” he spat angrily sipping his coffee. “It seems all that I am now is a commodity to whoever has physical possession of me. Such a lovely view of my life now, and I owe it all to you, Simon.”

“Joseph,” Simon soothed. “You aren’t a commodity to me, not in the least. I will not pretend that I am not very attracted to you, that I would, as you so crudely put it, like to fuck your ass. I did not hide that fact when I was a guest of Delphi and I thought that I made it even clearer to you two nights ago, just before we escaped the team sent to procure you for Delphi. And, if by some chance I did not make my attraction clear enough to you then, I will be more then happy to show you right now,” Simon said as he trailed cool fingers down Joe’s chest pulling away the duvet covering Joe as Joe reached to pull it back over his unclothed body. “No, Joseph, do not. I enjoy looking at your body; it’s not as thought I have never seen a naked man before, or even you naked before. You do remember how far we got in your apartment? You were naked like this in my arms, your face flushed with arousal, your nipples peaked and hard, just waiting for my fingers and tongue, your cock – hard, weeping - waiting for me to take you deep into my throat and suck you, taste you. You are truly a very beautiful man and, believe me, I have seen my share of beautiful forms in almost two thousand years and yours is, by far, the most beautiful that I have ever seen in a very, very long time.”

“Simon, don’t, please; I told you already, that sex needs to be more then just fucking for me,” Joe pleaded softly. “Promiscuity lost its appeal for me a long time ago.

“Don’t; Simon, stop, I’m getting cold here,” as Joe fruitlessly pulled at the duvet and sheet that Simon again stripped away.

“Ah, but you have said nothing about seduction. Think about it; mutual seduction, Joseph, one where you will be as willing as I to take me to bed as I am to take you. I plan for you to be a very active partner in our bed, active and passionate. Your passion needs only to awaken by the right touch, my touch, Joseph, no other. My word on it, Joseph; it will be our bed, for I plan for us to be together for a very long time,” Simon replied, smoothing his hand through the riot of curls on Joe’s head.

“What about what I want, Simon? I don’t want to be some fuck toy for you, something to be casually cast aside when you’re tired of me.”

“JOSEPH LOOK AT ME,” Simon demanded. “When I give my word, I mean it; my word is my bond. You will not be something that I discard; you are my mate, eventually to join in me entirely in all things for eternity. I thought that I had made that quite clear to you in your apartment. I may not always tell you the entire truth, or do things as you wish, or even consult you on matters of our collective safety and security, but trust me in this, Joseph; when I give you my word, I mean it.

“And kindly never refer to yourself in such a manner as a ‘fuck toy’ again, Joseph; I am most annoyed with you about that,” Simon’s snarled fangs extended as he gently caressed Joe’s cheek, his fingers scrapping over the unshaven skin. “And you will not enjoy my annoyance with you over that, Joseph, not at all.”

Joseph shrank back against the headboard of the large bed he’d been sleeping in; Simon’s vampire enhanced anger still frightening him in spite of the developing trust between them. Simon had promised to keep him safe and out of the clutches of Delphi and so far he had, right under the very noses of the shady people who were looking to use him for their own means as an immortal lab rat.

“Now, finish this coffee and eat the sweet rolls. I will not have you weakened with either hunger or thirst when we make love for the first time.”

“Simon,” Joseph started, his voice hushed as Simon quickly inserted the large sweet roll between his open lips.

Finishing his impromptu breakfast, Joe groaned softly as he stretched sleep-loosened muscles, the vampire having finally left his bedside to attend to something in the outer rooms of their suite. ‘Shower, yeah, hopefully Simon will leave me in peace to at least clean up.’ Sniffing deeply at his armpit, ‘God I reek; at this rate I’ll start offending myself, forget about Simon,’ Joe snuffled as he moved slowly into the large bathroom of their suite.

Dropping the sweaty grimy sleepwear to the floor, Joe eagerly stepped under the hot steamy deluge of water raining down from two large showerheads. ‘Niiiiicccccccceeee,’ he hissed as the water pounded low on two particularly sensitive areas of his back. Leaning back, Joe reached for the shampoo sitting the large basket hanging of off the upper showerhead. Lathering up, Joe hummed contently as he massaged the fragrant shampoo into his scalp.

“AHHHHHHHHH,” Joe yelped as a second set of fingers began massaging the bubbles through the tangled curls of Joe’s hair.

“Careful, Joseph, a shower is not the place to move around quickly for a human; you could easily injure yourself badly,” Simon smirked as Joe hurriedly backed away.

“Simon, get out, I’m showering here,” Joe cried out.

“Yes, Joseph, I’d noticed; after all, I am here with you in the shower,” Simon replied.

“Showering, Simon; that means I want privacy. And I’ve certainly been showering by myself for sometime, I think that I’m more than capable of taking care of getting clean all by myself.”

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that, Joseph, showering by yourself? Not to mention that I can reach all of the spots on you that you can’t, and you can reciprocate and wash mine,” Simon smiled as he carefully stalked Joe into a corner of the large shower. “Now, come on, Joseph, let’s get this shampoo out of your hair.”

“No, Simon,” Joe held out his hands. “Please don’t. I don’t want to.”

Pulling Joe close against his water slicked body, Simon smiled, “Your mind may still have some objections but your body has a different idea altogether, Joseph, and it will be very much my pleasure to change your mind. It will be very much my pleasure to have you willing and eager in our bed,” Simon whispered as he lowered his lips to Joe’s, initiating a long, slow, passionate kiss. Joe gasped and Simon quickly thrust his tongue into Joe’s mouth, rubbing his tongue wetly against Joe’s.

Combing his fingers through the tight curls on Joe’s chest, Simon raised his lips to just above Joe’s mouth, his voice deep, dark, thick with lust, “You know, Joseph, the longer I live, the more I see things that were common in my youth come back into fashion again and again. One of the most popular fashions among young men then was having a nipple pierced. Nothing large or gaudy, unless they were whores; usually just a small silver or gold hoop. I will pierce your nipple, the site of a small gold ring twinkling at me. Ah, Joseph,” Simon hissed his fangs dropping into place.

“I’m told the sensations when the ring is tongued or gently pulled are very intense,” Simon said gently thumbing the nipple to turgid hardness, rubbing his thigh against Joe’s gradually hardening cock, smiling as the smaller man’s breathing hitched with his rising arousal, the smell of lust thickening in the air between them.

Maneuvering the small man easily into the center of the large shower, Simon quickly and efficiently bathed his companion and himself, reveling in touching the beautiful form of his almost lover, his own arousal inching higher with each of Joe’s hesitant touches, his cock hard and curved snugly against his taut lower belly. Tenderly wrapping Joe in the warm fluffy towel, Simon dried Joe off quickly, dropping the damp towels to the floor. Easily lifting Joe into his arms, Simon strode back into the bed to lightly deposit Joe onto the still mussed sheets of the bed. Dropping quickly down onto the bed, sliding his thigh between Joe’s slightly spread legs, Simon laughed softly as Joe quietly moaned, his cock trapped by Simon’s leg. “Yesss, my Joseph, moan for me; let me hear all of those sounds you make when you’re pleasured.”

Tossing his head restlessly on the pillows, Joe panted harshly as Simon slowly licked his way down the large blood vessel throbbing in his neck. “Simon, please, ahhhh” Joe cried out as Simon nipped him sharply in the curve of flesh where neck met shoulder. Trembling, Joe’s arms settled on Simon’s shoulders, fingers grasping weakly at the cool heavily muscled flesh.

Sipping at the sweet blood pooling in the hollow of Joe’s throat, Simon thrust his hips downward rubbing his dripping cock against Joe’s erection lying tightly against his lightly furred belly. Joe laced his fingers through the dark cloud of Simon’s hair, pushing his head down towards his chest. Smiling indulgently, Simon flicked his tongue against the nipple peeking out from Joe’s well-furred chest. Shuddering, Joe flexed his fingers hard into Simon’s scalp, pulling the long black locks unknowingly. Pinching Joe’s other nipple between thumb and forefinger, Simon twisted sharply as his lips closed tightly over the other nipple his tongue had been playing with, sucking strongly. Arching back, Joe bucked strongly beneath the larger and more heavily muscle frame of the vampire, a rush of pre-cum leaking profusely from Joe’s cock as Simon eagerly suckled at the tightly puckered nipple. Abandoning Joe’s nipple, Simon slowly slithered his way down the compact form of the human beneath him, the scent of arousal strong in the air between them. “I’m going to enjoy sucking your cock, Joseph. Your cum will be as sweet as the beautiful blood that courses in your veins,” Simon murmured, his tongue swiping across the rounded purple head of Joe’s cock.

“Yessss,” he hissed, “sweet as your blood. Sweet, tasty and all mine, Joseph, all mine, no one else’s. My lover, my companion forever.”

“Simon, god, please, just suck me, I’m dying here. I haven’t had anyone touch me like this in years. Please, Simon, I’ll beg if you need me to,” Joe moaned, pushing his hips upwards, bumping his cock against the still closed lips of the vampire.

“No need to beg, Joseph, I will never deny you anything in our bed,” Simon smiled, easily sucking back the thick rounded head of the cock deeply into his mouth.

Screaming gutturally, Joe froze as Simon deep throated his thick length into the cool deep wetness of his mouth. Sucking strongly, tonguing the head of Joe’s cock on each upstroke slurping the welling pre-cum, filling his mouth with the very essence of his lover.

Pulling sharply on Simon’s hair, “Going to cum, Simon,” Joe panted, crying out as Simon buried his face into the thick lushness of his public mound, fingers stroking his swollen balls. “SIMON!” Joe yelled, his body bowing in half as the orgasm spurted hotly down Simon’s throat.

Falling back boneless, back to the mattress after cumming for what seemed forever, Joe wearily opened deeply reddened blue eyes, “God, Simon, I…”

“Hush, Joseph, I know, I understand,” Simon replied as he moved up the bed to pull Joe’s mouth down to his mouth, deeply thrusting his tongue eagerly into Joe’s mouth. “Taste yourself in my mouth. Taste your cum, my Joseph, know that this is pleasure I gave you,” Simon continued as he began thrusting his long thick cock against Joe’s thigh. “Now, my Joseph, I am going to fuck you. I’m going to mount that tight beautiful ass of yours and ride us both to pleasure.

“Open your legs for me, that’s right, Joseph; spread those wonderful thighs open for me,” Simon gently caressed Joe’s thighs apart. Reaching into the drawer of the bedside table, Simon palmed the large tube of lube, easily flipping open the top. Squirting a small amount into the palm of one hand, he trailed the forefinger of his other hand, twirling it in the lube until it was well covered. Gently seducing Joe’s lips open again with soft tongue strokes against his lips, Simon slowly trailed his lube covered finger beneath Joe’s relaxed scrotum, moving it back slowly along the sensitive perineum to the tightly puckered entry to Joe’s body. Circling his finger around the anus, Simon pressed more firmly over the center and stroked the edges. Joe writhed beneath the sensual assault of the vampire’s talented finger. Slowly slipping his forefinger into the tight heat of Joe’s body, Simon moaned gruffly and the human bore down, driving his finger deeply through the guardian muscles into the tight heat of Joe’s body. Gasping, Simon thrust his cock hard against Joe’s thigh, pre-cum thickly coating Joe’s skin. Moving his finger in and out, Simon curled his finger upward seeking the small bump that was Joe’s prostate, rubbing slowly. Simon smiled as Joe writhed wildly, rubbing tantalizingly against his cock, Joe’s own cock filling and lengthening in arousal again. Easing his finger from Joe’s body, Simon carefully lubed two fingers and gently eased two fingers into the snug warmth of Joe’s body. Moving fingers in and out, scissoring, gradually loosening muscles, reaching up and sweeping his fingers across Joe’s prostate just to hear the gasping groan Joe could not hold as blinding pleasure blazed through his body.

“Now, Simon, fuck me now, “ Joe quietly said as he reached down and pulled up his thighs, brazenly exposing his secret opening to the vampire’s gaze.

“Ah, Joseph, you are beautiful beyond all the gifts of gods long forgotten, displayed like this for me. Open only to me, your body,” Simon sighed. “One day I will taste you there, taste the depth of your body; you’ll ride my tongue, as you’ll ride my cock.”

Hissing, Simon threw back his head as he quickly lubed his cock, vampire canines dropping into place as his arousal heightened ever higher. Moving between Joe’s splayed thighs Simon rubbed his cock up and down against the loosened opening. “Damn it, Simon, don’t play, FUCK,” Joe begged.

Slowly pressing forward, Simon eased the thick head of his cock into the tight entrance, stopping as Joe stiffened and moaned softly. “Relax, Joseph, let me in,” Simon said, stroking Joe’s flagging erection. “Bear down, Joseph.

“Yes…” Simon groaned, grabbing the base of his cock as he slid balls deep into the tight heat.

Leaning down, Simon licked at the tears slowly flowing from the corner of Joe’s eye, “It will ease, and breathe, Joseph, breathe; soon only pleasure, no pain.” Reaching up, Joe pulled Simon down to him and licked at the vampire’s mouth, “Hurts, Simon; it’s been a long, long time. Kiss me, it will help.”

Softly brushing tender gentle kisses against Joe’s panting mouth, Simon carefully sucked Joe’s tongue into his mouth, and he slowly began short easy movements rocking his pelvis, moving his cock in short slow glides. Joe wrapped his thighs around Simon’s waist and tentatively began to thrust back, lengthening Simon’s stroke inside of him, crying out when the large cock head stabbed at this prostate back and forth on each stroke. Pressing his body downward, Simon’s belly began rubbing against Joe’s renewed hard on, trapping it between Joe’s firm belly and Simon’s. Writhing wildly beneath him, Joe’s moans grew louder and louder, as his cock dripped almost constantly, wetting his and Simon’s bellies. Simon pulled back abruptly, throwing his head back, breath panting loudly, pounding hard into the warm body beneath him, as the familiar tingle began at the base of his spine spreading through his belly and tightening his balls painfully against the base of his cock. “Gods, Joseph,” he hissed as he froze, his thick cock spurting copiously into Joseph’s spasming body, as Simon’s orgasm triggered Joe’s.

Shaking his head, black hair and sweat flying, Simon slowly eased Joe’s legs down from around his waist. Brushing a kiss against Joe’s lax mouth, Simon then slowly pulled out, eyes carefully checking for any injury to his lover. Finding none, he tenderly wiped at the slowly seeping semen from Joe’s anus, then wiped away Joe’s semen from both of their chests and bellies. “Sleep now, my Joseph; the sun rises and we have earned our rest this day.”

“Day, Simon; will we be okay, no chance of Delphi finding us?” Joe asked around a large yawn.

“None, Joseph. Delphi will not find us here; you can rest this day, secure. I will keep us both safe,” Simon answered as he arranged Joe’s body against his own, gently urging Joe to pillow his head on Simon’s chest. “Sleep now.”


End file.
